


The Mane Event

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (literally), A Fuck Ton of Cum, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consent, F/M, Horse cock, Implied Consent, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, They fuck a ton, Vaginal Sex, cock growth, is it married life if they just fuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by Somebody333!Della and her husband decide to take a break from working on the farm. The break includes lots and lots of sex.AKA Della's husband is a hung Zebstrika, and he plows her pussy full of his massive cock and cum. And then her ass. And pussy again for good measure.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Zebstrika
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	The Mane Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somebody333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody333/gifts).



> Requested by Somebody333, who asked for "A farmgirl and her husband, after working hard on the field all day, decide to have some wild, sweaty love-making. They go back into their house, she throws off her sweaty clothing, sits her toned body on the huge bed, and, starting with one hell of a mating press, gets plowed by her husband. Oh, and her husband is a Zebstrika with balls the size of watermelons and his wedding ring is actually a golden cockring, lol."
> 
> Sorry for the late post people, life likes to get in the way lol. Hope this makes up for my absence (and you like it)!
> 
> (I am still taking requests (I don't judge) if anyone really wants anything. Just can't promise it'll be up the day after lol)

It was the middle of summer, and after a hot sweaty day of working, Della and her husband were ready to relax with each other. Della opened the door for him, and together the two headed into their house. She got out some lemonade, pouring it into two glasses and putting in some ice. After drinking the refreshing lemonade, the pair decided to go spend some quality time with each other. Della took off her overalls, leaving them on the ground as she stepped out of the legs. Her long thin but muscular legs differed from her husband, whose muscular legs showed off his strength. Next she removed her shirt, revealing her pert breasts eager to escape the confines of her bra. Now in the bedroom, Della sat on the bed and pulled off her bra, her boobs springing away. She looked at her husband as she played with them, her golden wedding ring pressing into the soft mounds. 

Standing in front of her husband, she massaged his broad chest, practically swooning. She held onto him as she finally pulled down her thin panties, throwing them over her shoulder. Pressing against his powerful form, she leaned up to press kisses at his neck, her husband leaning to give her better access. He moved forward, and with each step he took, she took one back until their large bed was pressing against her. She bounced up onto the bed to lay down, his large form blocking her form sight. Her husband moved over to lick her nipples, large tongue quickly getting them to harden. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning at his administrations. 

He moved upwards, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck as his arousal became apparent. Only half hard, she looked down to see he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring. Tutting at him, Della pulled herself up and over to dig through their side table and pulling the ring out, the golden engravings matching her own. She put it on him, admiring the symbol of love they wore as her husband placed his front hooves by her head. 

She smiled gently at her husband, her lovely Zebstrika.

His arousal became more obvious, his wedding ring staying firmly in place at the base. Della stroked his striped sides, encouraging him to continue his advancements. Peering under his body, Della was able to see the large flat head of his erection, pre dripping from the growing tip. Reaching down to hold his hefty package, she grinned as she felt it throb as it grew, passing 20 inches long.

Letting go, the cock fell onto her stomach, the head nudging in to rest between her soft breasts. The pokemon continued to nuzzle into her neck, his breathing becoming deeper in arousal as she started to squeeze her boobs around his cock. It twitched and shot a glob of pre at her face, which she licked up eagerly as the cock became too thick for her to fully wrap her boobs around. He snorted in delight at her actions, his cock nearing full size. She moaned as he pulled his hips back gently to lightly thrust them into her boobs, his cock touching her lips.

Della stroked the mighty length with her hands as she eagerly licked the flat head. With the last few pulses of his huge cock, the Zebstrika was fully erect at an impressive 26 inches in length, and as girthy as a wine bottle. She stroked it more, fingers trailing along the throbbing veins as he pulled back, leaving a path of pre. As his massive cock head nudged up against her pussy lips, Della moved her legs back, her feet resting at his sides. This position, the mating press, is one that the two have found was the most intimate for the couple. 

Once she was prepared, she grabbed the huge tip to help guide it in as he slowly moved his hips forwards. Inch by girthy inch was fed into her. She took her hand away once his cock was secured, and grabbed his front legs. Feeling her ready, the pokemon slammed his hips in, plunging a large portion of his throbbing length into her, easily pushing past her cervix and into her womb. She groaned at the intrusion, growing louder and louder as he hammered himself into her tight hole. With nearly half of his cock buried in her, she admired the hint of a bulge in her stomach. Tapping his side, her husband changed goals. Instead of cramming her full of him, he started to pull out. She moaned as she felt the veins against the roughness of his cock, her juices only just starting to coat it. With only 6 inches inside her, the pokemon began to push back in until he developed a rhythm.

Each time he rammed himself into her, he would rock his cock into her, before tugging himself out, repeating the action over and over. With each thrust into her, another inch or two would be driven in. He neighed in delight as 17 inches of his twitching length slid in and out of his much smaller partner, powerful hips feeding it into her. He changed his position, moving his front hooves either side of his wife’s head, angling his hips down into her own. With only 9 inches left, he continued to pound more and more into her moaning body.

Della held on tightly to his front legs to keep her body stabilized as he rammed his massive length deeper and deeper, a clear outline of his cock becoming more visible through her stomach. With each powerful thrust of his hips, she moaned, pleasure attacking her mind. Leaning forward, the Zebstrika used his weight to slam the last few inches in, his wedding ring brushing up against her lips as he got closer and closer to burying himself completely inside her. With a particularly strong snap of his hips, his large heavy balls slammed against her. 

Pushing and rocking into her, he was able to squeeze the last of his cock into her impossibly tight hole, whinnying at the sensation. Della groaned in delight as her husband sheathed into her body, the large bulge of his massive cock outlined in her stomach. They rested there, his 26 inch monster cock hilted into her small body, for a few seconds. Pulling apart, the pokemon slammed into her, tugging outwards before sinking back in, his pace quickly speeding up. Over and over he pounded into her, his large watermelon sized balls slamming into her ass with each powerful thrust. He neighed with effort as her tight body hugged his length, sucking it in and making it hard to pull out. 

He whinnied as he sped up, sparks of electricity shooting from his mane as he plunged into her with more force. Pounding into her insistently, his massive cock pulsed as he neared his orgams. The bulge of his cock through his wife's stomach seemed to grow as he ground into her, using his large frame to press deep into her. His golden cock ring stopped him from releasing into her, only managing dribbles of pre. Della moaned as she came, the clench of her pussy trying to milk him of his seed. 

His cock swelled up as his thrusting grew more frantic. Harsher, he slid out to ram back in, hammering into her insistently. His cock pulsed in desperation, steadily throbbing larger, inch by monstrous inch. His large watermelon sized balls slapped her ass, twitching as the ring refused his climax. Pressing into her, pushing Della into the bed, he grinded into her with much power, the pulsing of his cock and the throbbing of the engorged veins visible through her stomach. The head of his cock flared outwards as his cock grew, steadily nearing the size of a diner plate. 

With each small but powerful thrust, similar to a jackhammer, the Zebstrika snorted in effort. Finally, with his cock swollen to an impressive 30 inches and wider than his muscular legs, the pokemon reached his climax. He buried his entire length impossibly deep, his large hefty balls pushing her into the bed as the head of his cock flared fully. With a loud moan, he exploded into her. His massive cock pulsed with each shot of his thick seed, quickly filling up her womb. He rocked into her as his balls unloaded into her, her stomach being forced outwards due to the volume of his cum. Della groaned as her husband pumped her full, eyes rolled to the back of her head, arms laying at her side in exhaustion. 

The Zebstrika however, still had much more to empty into her, but his wedding ring stopped him from doing so. Tugging himself out, the pokemon whinnied in delight as the ring was pulled from the base of his cock and down his stiff length. Taking a step back to continue to slip out, the massive flared head of his cock plugged her, stopping him from being able to remove himself from her. Della, thinking that they were done, closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep, only to be suddenly awoken to her husband's cock roughly slamming into her. 

The cock ring was now trapped around just under the part of the flared out head, not able to stretch out over the flare. Ramming fully into her, the pokemon wasted no time in setting a fast pace, plunging into her over and over. Each powerful thrust of his mighty hips rocked Della’s body back and forth, her boobs and cum filled womb bouncing around. Over and over he yanked himself almost completely out, only to drive his massive cock impossibly deep into her small form. In and out, his large black cock a blur with the speed of his hammering.

Her Zebstrika was fully consumed on reaching his orgasm, unaware of his cock swelling larger in his desperation. He grunted with effort as he forced more and more into her, cock steadily throbbing larger to the width of her thigh. He closed his eyes and hunched over her, using all his muscles to truly drive himself into her tight wet hole. He froze fully buried inside her, stepping his hind legs onto the bed right beside her hips. With his new position, he could fully bend over to slam his hips directly into hers, his balls squeezing out behind them. 

He groaned as her tight hole grew impossibly tighter, unaware that it wasn’t from her clenching, but from his cock throbbing larger in horny desperation. Faster and faster, his strong hips smashed into hers, his cock sliding deeper and deeper into his wife’s body. Pounding and hammering and plunging deeper and deeper, he chased his orgasm. His hips were a blur, his balls so large they barely left her ass as he sunk into her over and over. His massive cock was a mighty 36 inches long, and thicker than her thigh, and bulged her stomach out with each mighty thrust.

Finally, with his hips stuttering, he reached his climax, and with a powerful thrust, forced his entire throbbing length into her. His neigh of delight rang throughout the room as he erupted inside, painting her insides white with each string of his seed. He rocked into her, his hips pushing into her so hard that he pressed her into the bed as he emptied inside. Her womb didn’t stand a chance, the girth of his cock stopping any from escaping, forcing her body to accommodate the river of cum pouring out from his massive member. Della quickly swelled up, his watermelon sized balls barely deflating as he pumped her full of his seed. They both moaned as he neared the end of his orgasm, Della looking as if she swallowed pumpkins. And yet, after his second orgasm, the Zebstrika wasn’t satisfied.

Pulling out his raging boner, the flare of his cock shrunk down enough for him to accidentally slip out, his massive member so slick with juices that he slammed into her ass. The width of his cock stopped the ocean of seed from escaping Della’s womb. The Zebstrika was too focused on his pleasure to realize the switch of holes, only thrilled to feel the cock ring drop off his cock when it was free. Now with no wedding ring stopping him, the pokemon eagerly forced his 36 inch long cock deeper and deeper into his small human wife, bulging out her stomach despite the gallons of cum inside.

The power of his thrusts shook the bed, Della’s boobs swinging wildly, cum stuffed womb sloshing around. His large body was completely hunched over hers, covering her from sight as he rutted into her. Della groaned at his actions, too fucked out to fully comprehend anything but pleasure as he jackhammered deep inside. The head of his cock flared back out, as large as a dinner plate. He pushed her into the bed with each hilt of his massive cock, letting her feel the weight of his huge balls. Barely smaller than before and desperate to truly unload, they slammed into her with each mighty thrust, slapping both her ass and the bed. 

Groaning as he neared his third orgasm, his cock twitched as it prepared to unload, swelling even thicker as he desperately hammered deep into her. The flare engorged fully, the bulge of it visibly moving with each movement of his powerful hips. His cock pulsed to his largest yet, slowly but steadily throbbing to an impressive 40 inches long. His grunts of effort filled the air as he chased his third climax, veins angrily twitching with arousal as he edged closer and closer.

Finally, he buried himself fully inside, a loud noise of pleasure tearing out of his throat with the intensity of his orgasm. The throbs of his cock nearly lifted Della off the bed, only staying there due to the Zebstrika nearly using all his weight to shove his hips into her own in the mating press. The first shot of seed that exploded out of his flared head was visible through her stomach, coating her insides white with his thick pokemon cum. Too absorbed in his pleasure to notice just how much he was pumping into her, he started to rut into her while still cumming.

Her stomach was so swollen she looked pregnant with triplets, but the river he was releasing into her didn’t stop. Instead, as he whinnied and slammed his hips into her again, it increased. Nearly doubling in speed, the cum had nowhere to go but in, forcing her stomach to inflate even more. Only now did the pokemon notice, her stomach pressing against his own as he pressed her into the bed, her body skewed on his massive throbbing cock.

Wanting to pull out, but too absorbed in the mind blowing pleasure of her impossibly tight body wrapped around his giant length, he watched as she swelled even larger. His larger balls steadily shrunk as he pumped his seed into her. So large now was she that she appeared pregnant with quintuplets, and he was still steadily unloading into her. Over and over his monstrous cock shot out large globs of his creamy cum, the pressure of it trying in vain to push his large cock out of her. He groaned at his long drawn out orgasm, wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure flooding his body as he flooded hers.

Still forcing her to grow more, cum started to leak out of her ass around his impossibly large cock. Getting all over his giant pulsing balls unloading into her, the sensation of thick hot cum brought him even more pleasure, encouraging his balls to pump even more into her. So much was crammed into her that it had to leave, and it pushed up and out, a growing flow shooting out her mouth as he pumped into her. With a shot of cum in the face, the Zebstrika realized just how much he was cumming, and had just enough control of his pleasure filled body to pull out. 

It wasn’t enough control apparently, as he was unable to stop him from thrusting inwards, his cock escaping her ass into her pussy. The change of texture, paired by the stimulation of moving in and out overwhelmed the pokemon with his instincts, forcing his hips to press insistently against hers. Della moaned at the sensation of cum pouring out of her ass, the girth of his cock trapping most of it inside her, but as more and more was unloaded into her womb, his seed trapped in her stomach had to leave to make room.

Their sounds of pleasure rang around the house as he pumped her womb full, forcing her body to accommodate his thick creamy seed as his balls shrunk while unloading into her. Finally, after pumping her to the extreme, Della looking as if she swallowed multiple pumpkins, his seemingly endless river of cum came to an end. Looking down at her cum covered, inflated body, the Zebstrika leaned down to lick his wife’s face in thanks. She groaned in delight as more cum leaked out of her. But as he started to pull out, it turned out he had more to give to her, as his attempt to end turned into him rocking into her, and then into full out rutting.

Slamming in and out, her bulging stomach swinging with his actions, he pounded into her. Wave after wave of near organic bliss washed over him as he desperately hammered into her. His cock pulsed and throbbed, over sensitive but refusing to soften. His raging boner controlled his actions, the pokemon driving in and out of her tight hole. He moaned loudly, blind in pleasure, plunging deeper and deeper into her body, all 40 girthy massive inches burying into her over and over. 

Finally, he sunk into her, hips stuttering and grinding into her, cock throbbing and veins pulsing as he erupted. His clenching balls had far less to release, but still flooded her full, gallon after gallon adding to the ocean of cum sloshing around in her stuffed body. He pressed impossibly deep inside her as he pumped his thick potent seed into her small body. The outline of his cock was completely invisible under the sea of his cum inside, his balls twitching as they uselessly add more. Still pouring into her, he shuffled over to the side, his cock fully sheathed in Della as he maneuvered them to both lay on their sides.

Cock still leaking rivers of his seed into her, the Zebstrika took a moment to rest with his cum stuffed and covered wife.

**Author's Note:**

> You might be thinking. Wow, that's a huge cock. But guess what? Zebras actually have massive cocks, on average between 3-3.5 FEET. (which means there is some random zebra out there that has like, almost a 5 foot cock lol)
> 
> also, this is like, almost 7 pages long. Have you ever wrote 6 pages worth of pokemon smut? Because I have lol, but it was fun.


End file.
